Removal of ear cerumen is required from time to time and is achieved by syringing body temperature or warm water into the patient's ear canal, as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,212 for "Surgical Apparatus For Use In Syringing A Patient's Ear" issued to Margaret E. Bradley on May 6, 1980. In carrying out this procedure, in which a syringe is the water-delivering device of choice, there is an inherent complication. That is, the use of a syringe which has a limited volume and therefore a limited amount of flushing warm water has to be removed from time to time during the ear canal irrigation procedure. Each time that the syringe is removed there is, of course, the loss of any fluid-tight seal and this results in leaking of any exiting flow of the irrigating or flushing warm water, in turn requiring the use of a waterproof apron, and the like, the latter being exemplified by the "Splatter-Free Ear Irrigation Device" of U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,357 issued to Perry L. Weigel on Mar. 7, 1995.
The present invention contemplates eschewing the use of a syringe in carrying out the ear irrigation procedure, which contributes the attendant benefit of more effectively maintaining the patient splatter-free without using a waterproof apron, as is typically the practice, or using other like garments, as well as providing other noteworthy benefits.